Les 30 morts d'Erik
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: Nous avons voulu relever le défi. Notre cher Erik va y passer avec classe, humour, malchance, inattention, cruauté, amour etc... Bref, voici trente manières de supprimer le Phantom de l'Opéra que nous aimons quand même très fort malgré les apparences . Un défouloir à lire quand l'envie vous en prend !
1. 1 Adultère

**Les 30 morts d'Erik**

**« et paf Erik »**

**Après avoir lu les _30 morts de la Carlotta_, l'envie nous a pris d'infliger ces drôles d'aventures à notre personnage préféré de POTO : Erik.**

**_Attention_ : **

**Bien entendu, tous les personnages et le contexte de ces 30 joyeuses fins ne sont pas de nous, mais de Gaston Leroux. **

** Chaque mort sera rédigée par une de nous deux, mais nous ne les publierons sans doute pas dans l'ordre dans lequel nous les avons écrites. Ne vous étonnez pas si plusieurs morts écrites par la même personne se suivent.**

**En espérant que tous les sadiques prendrons plaisir à lire ces _30 mort_s et que toutes les amoureuses du Phantom ne tombent pas dans une dépression :**

**Les auteurs : _Chami_ et _le Capitaine._**

**PS : notre progression sera sans doute assez longue car nous écrivons pour le plaisir lors de notre temps libre. Mais promit, on va essayer d'être régulières ! **

**I/ Adultère**

Pas de chance pour notre cher Erik : à peine Christine avait elle quitté sa maison du lac qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul, sans personne avec qui parler ou composer. La belle était partie pour suivre les répétitions d'Hannibal, qui devaient durer plus de deux mois, et ne pouvait plus lui rendre visite avant que les représentations ne commencent.

Il errait donc seul dans les tunnels sous terrains la mort dans l'âme, jusqu'au jour où son ennemi, le Vicomte de Chagny, décida de lui rendre une petite visite à l'improviste.

Pour être honnête, Raoul n'était pas venu dans l'espoir de boire une tasse de thé avec le Fantôme, mais bien pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. En effet, Christine suivait si bien les répétitions du nouveau spectacle qu'elle n'avait plus une seconde pour passer du temps avec lui !

Et il avait très vite trouvé sur qui rejeter la faute : c'était Erik qui lui avait trouvé ce rôle et qui l'avait entraîné et encouragé pour qu'elle le tienne.

Bien décidé à se venger, Raoul descendit donc dans les sous-terrains de l'Opéra, pistolet en main.

Au même moment, lassé de ses promenades en solitaire, Erik faisait sa toilette dans le lac, et c'est ainsi que le Vicomte le trouva.

Qui sait ce qui leur passa par la tête, mais Raoul rejoignit Erik dans l'eau et ils barbotèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. La vapeur de l'eau ( car il y avait aussi des courants chauds dessous l'Opéra!) devant leur faire un drôle d'effet.

A un moment donné, Erik envoya Christine au Diable et se dit qu'il préférait encore vivre une super lune de miel avec Raoul plutôt que de l'attendre pendant deux mois. Et oh surprise, Raoul aussi en avait assez d'être seul.

Ils décidèrent donc de se fiancer et coururent fêter ça dans le lit cygne – normalement destiné à Christine – de la maison du lac.

Mais ils n'avaient pas tout prévu.

Christine, ayant obtenu une demi heure de pose de la part du chef d'orchestre, décida d'aller faire une surprise à son ange de la musique, et descendit lui rendre visite avec une grosse boîte de chocolats suisses.

Quel spectacle l'attendait quand elle pénétra dans le repaire de son ange !

Elle en laissa tomber ses chocolats, et saisit la première arme qui lui passa sous la main. Ce fut le petit couteau destiné à ouvrir le courrier du compositeur.

Elle le lança d'une main que l'horreur rendait sure, et il toucha le Fantôme en plein cœur.

Il mourut donc dans les bras de Raoul, qui comprit alors qu'il préférait les femmes.


	2. 2 Rénovations à l'Opéra

**2/ Rénovation de l'Opéra**

Ce soir là, on jouait _Les Noces de Figago_, et personne dans tout Paris n'aurait voulu rater ça.

Surtout pas Erik, qui devait chercher quoi reprocher aux Directeurs dans sa prochaine lettre menaçante.

Il prit donc un petit carnet de notes et une plume et, une fois que le public fut presque totalement installé dans la salle, se faufila, ombre invisible, dans les couloirs menant aux loges.

Il avait assisté aux répétitions d'un œil absent, et se demandait bien comment cette première tant attendue allait se dérouler.

Il ouvrit la porte de la loge 5 perdu dans ses pensées, et il rata le panneau qui avait été fixé à la poignée, pensant naïvement que c'était sans doute un avertissement le concernant, comme un « n'entrez pas, ceci est la loge du Fantôme de l'Opéra ».

Son égocentrisme le perdra.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu dans _sa_ loge, c'était pour y trouver un grand benêt assit sur _son_ fauteuil. Énervé comme rarement, il avait cédé à la violence, et au lieu de lui faire simplement la peur de sa vie, il lui fit aussi la dernière.

Et après avait salit toute la loge en jouant avec le cadavre dans un moment d'oubli total.

Ce qui faisait que le plancher de la loge était taché et fichu, et qu'il avait fallu le remplacer.

Ce qui expliqua l'état de surprise profond que ressentit Erik en constatant qu'il n'avait plus rien sous les pieds.

Il resta une seconde, totalement hébété, tâtant le vide sous ses chaussures.

Puis fit ce que tout le monde aurait fait dans une pareille situation : il tomba.

Il rata la scène, qu'on venait de dévoiler dans un grand bruit d'orchestre, et s'écrasa sur deux spectatrices.

Seule Christine assista à son enterrement en se promettant de porter plainte contre celui qui n'avait pas mit le panneau interdisant l'entrée de la loge plus en évidence.

Les deux spectatrices malchanceuses qui reçurent le pauvre Phantom sur leurs genoux ne furent - heureusement- pas blessées.

Mais elles ne remirent plus les pieds à l'Opéra pour une raison mystérieuse.


End file.
